


More & More

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [22]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Seraph wants more
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Seraph's Saga [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	More & More

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny has emotes. Some emotes are from actual dances. I like music. I write based on a song and dance that would be cool in Destiny. This is what I came up with lmao.

"Still no news?" 

"Nothing new to report." Beowulf replied. "I'm sure you could come back and things would be just like normal." 

"I don't think you completely understand. Things are falling apart without someone in the Hunter chair." 

"Clearly." Beowulf mumbled.

"No one wants to be tied down to that kind of position, myself included." 

"So you're really just going to stay on the Derelict until the seat gets filled?" 

"I can still help Sloane or Devrim, or anyone that needs me. But I'm not going back to the city." 

Beowulf audibly sighed. Seraph knew he was irritated with her behavior, but she wasn't the only one avoiding the tower. Almost every Hunter out there was avoiding the tower. It was taking a toll on those with bounties and strike assignments with hardly anyone claiming them. 

"You know, you could come hang out on the Derelict with us." 

"Saladin needs my help." Beowulf said quickly. "Besides, just because Drifter and I are trying to get along better, doesn't mean I want to spend my free time around him." 

"Could I change your mind if I said we have a full liquor bar?" 

"No." 

Seraph frowned at her friend's bluntness. "You're no fun sometimes." 

"So I've heard. Mostly from you." 

"I'm gonna go have some drinks by myself then." 

"I thought the Drifter was with you?" Beowulf wondered.

"He still hosts Gambit." 

"Right. How could I forget." 

"I'll talk with you later." 

Seraph ended the line with Beowulf. "Ghost, I need some music." 

Her ghost appeared at her side as she walked towards the spot Drifter kept his alcohol. "Anything in particular?" 

"Something I can dance to." 

Seraph's ghost began to emenate upbeat music as it took a fixed position in the middle of the room. She picked out a dark liquid and swayed to the song. She had no idea how much longer Gambit matches would go on for, but spending the evening with music and drinks wasn't too bad. 

"What's this song called?" Seraph asked when a really catchy song played.

"It's called More and More. Would you like to learn the dance to it?" 

"There's a dance? Sign me up!" 

Her ghost relayed a projection of the choreography for her to watch and learn. Even under the influence she was a quick learner. At least…she was able to learn the choreography to the chorus pretty easily. After a while and with her permission, her ghost played some different tunes to change it up. As Seraph poured another drink for herself, Drifter finally joined her. 

"How's my angel doing?" He asked, getting a glass of whiskey for himself.

She leaned into him for a hug. "I'm good now." 

Drifter made a face of disgust, "How much have you had to drink already?" 

"A little bit of that, and then some of that. I didn't like that one much, but that one was so good. Oh and that one, too." Seraph pointed to each of the various bottles the lined the table.

"You…you probably shouldn't have any more. You remember last time?" 

Seraph gasped as he said the word that triggered the dancing and singing all over again.

"I wanna have more, more, more, more, more and more!" 

She sang the song as both Drifter and her ghost watched her dance, hoping it would be cute enough to change his mind. The smile on his face grew, so she thought maybe he'd let her have another drink.

"No." 

"More, more more, and more." 

Drifter looked at her ghost. "I know you let this happen." 

The ghost said nothing and decided to disappear to avoid more conversation with the Drifter, who quickly went over to Seraph to stop her from continuing what he thought was an annoying song, even if her dancing was cute. Seraph protested at first, but eventually became content with Drifter hugging her to hold her still.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked quietly. 

"Not…whatever that was a minute ago." 

Seraph shook her head. "Just dance." 

Without a ghost to play them any music, "just dancing" consisted of the two swaying back and forth while holding each other. They danced in silence into the night, and that was perfect enough for Seraph.


End file.
